


Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpasst

by RoseInBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is hurt but not by Derek, Translation, Violence, not even sorry about the POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlue/pseuds/RoseInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski ist daran gewöhnt, sich mit Opfern auseinander zu setzen. </p><p>Außer, dass es dieses Mal um seinen Sohn geht.</p><p>Es geht um Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpasst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise You'll Look After Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246344) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht geschrieben, sondern nur übersetzt. Wenn ihr könnt, hinterlasst doch bitte auch beim Original einen Kommentar, der Autor würde sich sicher freuen. Kommentare zur Übersetzung bitte hier her. Danke!

-1-

Du bist daran gewöhnt, dich mit Opfern auseinander zu setzen. Du weißt, wie man auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Sympathie und Professionalität wandert. Das Letzte, was jemand in einer Krise gebrauchen kann, ist einen Polizisten, der selbst eine Schulter zum Anlehnen braucht. Du musst ein Fels sein, für die Opfer, und manchmal auf für die Deputys. Den Zusammenbruch hebst du dir für später auf. Ein paar fingerbreit Jack hilft da gewöhnlich.

Du weißt, dass dich das fertig macht. Du hast die Schnauze voll davon, das Schlechteste in den Menschen zu sehen. Manchmal machst du dir Sorgen, dass der Job irgendwas in dir drin kaputt gemacht hat, das man jetzt nicht mehr reparieren kann. Es wird zu einer Herausforderung, nicht immer das Schlimmste von den Menschen zu denken.

Alle paar Monate schickt dich das Revier zu einem Workshop über Stressmanagement und Bewältigungsstrategien. Wie jeder andere im Raum sitzt du da und nickst in frommer Zustimmung, wenn irgendein an den Schreibtisch geketteter Psychologe dir sagt, dass Alkohol keine gesunde Möglichkeit ist, mit den Belastungen des Jobs umzugehen.

Du kaufst deinen Schnaps niemals zwei Mal hintereinander im gleichen Laden. Die letzte Sache, die eine Kleinstadt braucht, ist das Gerede der Leute darüber, dass der Sheriff ein Alkoholproblem hat. Es braucht, bis du an deinem freien Tag zwei Städte weit fährst, mit einem ganzen Fall griffbereit und einer Geschichte für das Revier, falls dich jemand erkennen sollte, bis du bemerkst, dass du ein verdammtes Problem hast und das nicht der Weg ist, wie du damit umgehen solltest.

Du stehst deinen Mann und rufst diesen Psychologen an.

Es ist ein Fortschritt.

 

-2-

Dein Kind hält niemals die Klappe. Das Adderall kämpft einen Kampf, den es längst verloren hat. Einmal, als er um die dreizehn Jahre alt ist, versuchst du, ihn dazu zu kriegen, Runden in der Nachbarschaft zu rennen, damit er die überflüssige Energie loswird. Eine Stunde später ist er immer noch nicht zuhause. Als du nach ihm suchst, findest du ihn, wie er mit dem Dackel der Kellermans redet. Auf dem Trampolin der Kellermans.

„Ja“, sagst du ihm, als du ihm am Ellbogen nach Hause zerrst, „es ist _auch dann_ unbefugtes Betreten, wenn sie das Trampolin nicht benutzen, weil ihre Kinder jetzt auf dem College sind.“

„Aber Dad…“

Nie folgt etwas Gutes auf einen Satz, der mit „Aber Dad…“ beginnt.

„Aber Stiles“, sagst du, um ihm zuvorzukommen, und seufzt dann, als du zum ersten Mal bemerkst, dass seine Füße nackt sind. „Wo sind deine Schuhe?“

Stiles schaut nach unten, überrascht, und wackelt mit den schmuddeligen Zehen. Dann schaut er wieder zu dir hoch, den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt. „Ehm. Ich weiß nicht.“

„Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft, deine Schuhe zu verlieren?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Stiles zuckt mit seinen dünnen Schultern und zieht seine Nase kraus. „Hey, Dad, können wir einen Hund kaufen?“

Dreizehn Jahre alt und er kann dich immer noch verblüffen. „Du hast gerade eben ein paar Schuhe verloren, die dir an den Füßen festgebunden waren, und du findest, du seist verantwortungsvoll genug, dich um ein lebendes, atmendes Tier zu kümmern?“

Es fühlt sich an wie ein Tiefschlag, aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem weniger grausam als die Wahrheit. Stiles hat schon mehr Aufgaben, als ein dreizehnjähriges Kind haben sollte. Du und Claudia haben es geschafft, mit deiner Schichtarbeit und ihrem Halbtagsjob, dass zumindest einer von euch vor und nach der Schule zuhause ist, damit er kein Schlüsselkind ist, aber auch die besten Pläne… Stiles macht bereits die Wäsche und meistens kocht er. Er staubsaugt sogar.

Er ist dreizehn. Er weiß nicht, wieviel Arbeit ein Hund wäre.

Stiles schaut dich an, als wärst du ein Idiot. „Aber Dad, wenn ich einen Hund verliere, kann ich nach ihm pfeifen! Das klappt nicht bei Schuhen.“

_Klar, Junge. Und du musst dich auch nicht in den Schlaf weinen, wenn du deine verdammten Schuhe niemals wiederfindest._

„Keine Hunde“, sagst du ihm.

Er verzieht keine Miene. Stattdessen runzelt er die Stirn, bestimmt, und du weißt, dass das nicht das Letzte ist, was du in dieser Sache zu hören bekommen wirst. Du schlingst den Arm um seine Schultern und steuerst nach Hause, während du vorsorglich darauf achtest, dass auf dem Gehweg kein zerbrochenes Glas liegt.

Es dauert eine ganze halbe Minute, bis Stiles seine Widerworte formuliert hat, wenn du ihn dazu kommen lässt. „Aber Dad–“

„Keine Hunde, Stiles.“

Er ist beleidigt und grummelt und deswegen wirst du jetzt eine Zeit lang der Böse sein.

Du findest seine Schuhe nie.

 

-3-

Du warst nie auf Augenhöhe mit deinem eigenen Vater. Eigentlich war es mehr als das. Es gibt eine lange Liste mit gottverdammten Gründen, warum Stiles seinen Großvater nie kennengelernt hat. Du hast dir selbst gesagt, du würdest es bei deinem Kind einmal besser machen – wäre auch ziemlich schwierig, es _schlechter_ zu machen – aber in letzter Zeit fühlst du den Abstand zwischen euch wachsen.

Stiles hat Geheimnisse und erzählt Lügen und so sehrdu dir selbst sagt, dass alle Teenager das tun, macht es das auch nicht leichter, es einfach runterzuschlucken. Denn was ist, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten gerät, oder an Drogen? Das kann jedem Kind passieren und Stiles… Stiles trifft nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen.

Manchmal hörst du von deinen Deputys, dass sie seinen Jeep gesehen haben, wie er zu seltsamen Uhrzeiten herumfährt oder wie er in der Nähe des Naturschutzgebiets parkt. Du machst dir Sorgen, aber seine Noten bleiben konstant sehr gut und er ist genauso fröhlich und redselig wie immer.

Du sagst dir selbst, dass dieser Abstand zwischen einem Jungen im Teenageralter und seinem Vater normal ist und dass ihr beide spätestens in ein paar Jahren die Seltsamkeiten von Stiles Pubertät überstanden habt. Du erinnerst dich selbst daran, dass dein Kind gerade versucht, herauszubekommen, wer er ist, auch wenn er dann später auf eigenen Füßen stehen wird, und dass alle Teenager und Eltern da durch müssen. Du versuchst, dich nicht mit Claudia zu vergleichen, weil du dir sicher bist, dass sie damit um Längen besser umgehen würdeals du. Claudia hätte Stiles nicht einfach erlaubt, sich aus jeder unangenehmen Unterhaltung heraus zu mogeln, von der du versuchst, sie mit ihm zu haben.

Du sagst dir selbst, dass das nur so eine Teenagerphase ist.

Du sagst dir selbst, dass das nichts Schlimmes ist.

Ein Teil von dir hat höllische Angst, dass du dich nur selbst belügst.

 

-4-

Sie war dein Licht und eines Tages war sie weg.

 

-5-

„Freitagnacht in der schillernden Metropole Beacon Hills“, sagst du, als du dich hinter deinen Schreibtisch setzt und deine Tüte mit Lieferessen aufmachst.

„Curly Fries, Sheriff?“, fragt Parrish. „Wirklich?“

Du stopfst dir ein paar in den Mund. „Wenn Sie meinem Sohn sagen, dass ich die esse, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie Ihren Körper niemals finden.“

„Das würde ich niemals!“ Parrish hebt die Hände.

Du magst Parrish. Er ist neu und er sieht aus, als sei er etwa zwölf Jahre alt, aber er ist fleißig, klug und, von dem, was du bisher gesehen hast, behandelt er die Leute freundlich. Dabei ist es egal, ob er sich mit jemanden aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters herumschlägt, oder mit dem alten George Hobson, der unter einer Brücke lebt und daran arbeitet, das, was von seiner Leber noch übrig ist, in billigem Schnaps zu ertränken; Parrish behandelt jeden mit Respekt. Das ist das Zeichen eines guten Cops.

Hält ihn aber nicht davon ab, sich nach vorne zu beugen, und sich ein paar von deinen Pommes zu nehmen.

„Hey!“, meckerst du. „Das ist Diebstahl!“

Parrish grinst nur. „Oh, ja, Sheriff? Und wem werden Sie das sagen? Wenn man bedenkt, dass das ganze Revier diese E-Mail von Stiles bekommen hat mit einer Liste von Essen, dass Sie haben dürfen oder eben auch nicht.“

Parrish ist außerdem ein kleiner Besserwisser, wenn er das will. Du belohnst ihn mit einem weiteren Pommes und dann geht er hinaus in den Empfangsbereich, um sich mit Mrs Schuler herumzuschlagen, die sich, wie ein Uhrwerk, darüber beschwert, dass ihre Nachbarn ihre Büsche zurückschneiden. So wie du Mrs Schuler kennst, und unglücklicherweise tust du das gut, wird sie ein detailliertes Tagebuch darüber haben und einen Ordner voller Beweisfotos.

Und nein, sie hat Freitagnacht wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun als das.

Trotzdem gibt es schlimmere Jobs, als sich mit Mrs Schuler herumzuschlagen. Sie ist eine Nervensäge, aber sie ist nicht … _seltsam_. In letzter Zeit gibt es viel Seltsamkeiten in Beacon Hills. Berichte über Tierangriffe, seltsame Sichtungen, und generell eine ganze Liste von Dingen, die keinen Sinn ergeben und die nicht einfach dem Alkohol, Drogen, Geisteskrankheiten oder einer Kombination aus allen dreien zugeschrieben werden können.

Trotzdem, armer Parrish.

Immerhin, mehr Pommes für dich.

Du gehst den Papierkram durch, nachdem du mit den Pommes fertig bist, und schickst Stiles eine SMS, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Wirtschaftsaufsatz am Montag fällig ist, und du willst wirklich keine Wiederholung der letzten Eltern-Lehrer-Konferenz erleben. Je weniger Lehrer dich nach Stiles‘ momentaner Besessenheit von der Geschichte männlicher Beschneidung fragen, desto besser.

Du weißt, dass er das nur tut, um sie ein wenig durchzurütteln.

Gott. Dein Kind.

Du hasst es, ihn so oft allein zuhause zu lassen. Er benimmt sich seltsam. Daher auch die letzte Eltern-Lehrer-Konferenz. Du sagst dir selbst, dass das die oberste Priorität hat, aber natürlich kommt die Arbeit in die Quere. Du magst ja der Sheriff sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nur von neun bis fünf arbeitest. Montag bis Freitag. Ein guter Sheriff arbeitet die gleichen Schichten wie seine Deputys, wann immer er kann. Er behält den Fuß in der Tür.

Gegen Mitternacht denkst du dir, dass der Zeitpunkt genauso gut ist wie jede andere auch, um eine Runde durch die Stadt zu fahren. Da ist dieser Bericht über eine Teenager-Party drüben an der Fünften, die einen Polizeiwagen gebrauchen kann, der ein paar Mal langsam daran vorbeifährt, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sich alle benehmen. Du bist schon fast zu Tür hinaus, als Parrish dich abfängt.

„Sheriff!“

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beruhigt dich. „Was ist los?“

„Das Krankenhaus hat angerufen. Sir, es geht um Stiles.“

 

-6-

„Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen, nicht, John?“ Sie sagt das oft in ihren letzten Monaten und Wochen. Sie sagt das sogar noch, als du dir nicht mehr sicher bist, ob sie noch weiß, was sie sagt.

„Ja. Ja, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen.“

Ihr Lächeln ist durchsichtig, als ob sie bereits ein Geist wäre.

 

-7-

Du bist daran gewöhnt, dich mit Opfern auseinander zu setzen. Du verbringst so viel Zeit im Krankenhaus wie die Hälfte der Ärzte. Du kennst die meisten Angestellten beim Vornamen. Du weißt, auf welchem Stockwerk die Kaffeemaschine steht, die den einzigen zumindest teilweise ertragbaren Kaffee im ganzen Gebäude macht. Du solltest an einem Punkt in deiner Karriere angekommen sein, wo dich nichts mehr schockieren kann.

Außer, dass es sich hier um _dein_ Kind handelt.

Er liegt auf der Seite, das Gesicht abgewandt von der Tür. Du kannst seinen Kopf sehen. Alles andere liegt versteckt unter der Krankenhausdecke, die ihm bis zum Hals hochgezogen wurde.

„Sheriff“, sagt Melissa McCall, „Sheriff? _John_. Willst du das von Dr. Frederickson hören oder von mir?“

Frederickson. Der neue Internist aus Sacramento. Sieht sogar noch jünger aus als Parrish, aber vielleicht wirst du auch nur alt.

„Wo ist Frederickson?“

„Es gab einen Notfall im zweiten Stock.“

„Okay.“ Du reibst dir den Nasenrücken und nickst. „Okay, was kannst du mir sagen?“

Melissa beginnt zu weinen, also weißt du, dass es schlimm ist. Und du weißt, was sie sagen wird. Du weißt, dass es als 261 reinkam. Du hast nur noch keinen Weg gefunden, das mit Stiles in Verbindung zu bringen. Mit deinem Kind.

Sie beginnt vorsichtig, mit seinen blauen Flecken und seinen Schürfwunden und dem gebrochenen Handgelenk und zwei angebrochenen Rippen. Dann erzählt sie dir von der Vergewaltigung, dass er genäht werden musste, und der Blutung, und der vorsorglichen Behandlung, die sie mit ihm machen, obwohl die Untersuchungsergebnisse noch nicht da sind, weil ein paar verdammte Tiere dein sechzehnjähriges Kind vergewaltigt und dabei kein Kondom verwendet haben.

Du bemerkst nicht einmal, dass du weinst, bis Parrish eine Hand auf deine Schulter legt und vorsichtig drückt.

„Ich bin okay“, sagst du ihm. „Mir geht es _gut_.“

Natürlich geht es dir gut. Du saßt in deinem Büro und hast Curly Fries gegessen, während dein Sohn durch die Hölle gehen musste.

„Kann ich reingehen? Kann ich ihn sehen?“

Melissa nickt. „Er wurde sediert, John. Er hatte große Schmerzen.“

„Warum liegt er auf der Seite?“, fragst du. Er sollte auf dem Rücken liegen, oder nicht, mit angebrochenen Rippen? Die Art, wie er zusammengekrümmt daliegt, erinnert dich daran, wie er sich früher immer zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hat, wie ein Igel, wenn er schlechte geträumt hat.

„John“. Melissa berührt deinHandgelenk, ihre Finger ruhen sanft und leicht auf deiner Haut. Sie blinzelt und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Sie haben ihn geritzt. Sie haben ihm ein Wort in den Rücken geritzt.“

Du hörst nichts als das Brüllen des Blutes in deinem Schädel.

„Welches Wort?“, fragst du, als ob es irgendeinen verdammten Unterschied macht.

 

-8-

Er ist ein lustig aussehendes Baby. Ein kleines, winziges, blasses Ding mit dunklen Augen so groß wie Untertassen.

„Sei ruhig“, sagt Claudia zu dir. „Er ist _kein_ Alien!“

Er ist das erste Baby, das in der neu eingerichteten Mutter-Kind-Station im Beacon Hills Krankenhaus geboren wurde. Irgendein Typ von der Zeitung will euch mit dem Baby fotografieren, um eine Geschichte über die Station zu schreiben.

„Das ist nur eine Ausrede“, sagst du Claudia. „Ich wette, in Wirklichkeit ist er vom _National Enquirer_.“

„Sei ruhig, John!“ Sie lächelt das lustig aussehende Baby in ihren Armen an. „Es wird dir noch leidtun, wenn er vom Mutterschiff vorgeladen wird und deinen Arsch verdampft!“

Der Typ von der Zeitung kommt gerade rein, als ihr kichert wie Kinder, die gerade etwas angestellt haben.

Du kannst dich immer noch an das Gesicht des armen Kerls erinnern, als ihr den vollen Namen des Babys für den Bericht buchstabiert habt.

 

-9-

Er schläft nicht. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen, aber sie folgen dir langsam, als du dich bewegst und neben seinem Bett stehen bleibst. Du kannst jetzt sein Gesicht sehen. Er hat ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Er krümmt seine Finger über den oberen Rand der Decke.

Er sieht … zerbrochen aus.

Du kannst nicht deinen eigenen Sohn verhören. Nicht offiziell. Also tust du, was alle anderen Eltern unter diesen Umständen auch tun. Du setzt dich neben ihn und versucht, nicht auf den Terror und das Elend und die Schuld zu reagieren, die er ihn Wellen ausstrahlt. Du willst ihn in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen, aber er hat sich schon in sich selbst zurückgezogen, als würde er versuchen, zu verschwinden. Du willst ihm sagen, dass es okay ist, aber das ist es verdammt noch mal ganz offensichtlich nicht. Weiter weg davon war er noch nie. An diesem Morgen war er laut und frech und besserwisserisch. An diesem Morgen dachte er, er könnte die Welt erobern. Heute Nacht ist die Welt über ihm zusammengebrochen, und über dir genauso.

„Hey, Stiles“, sagt Parrish, bietet ihm ein kleines Lächeln an.

Stiles macht eine plötzliche Bewegung. „H-hey, Deputy Parrish.“

„Jordan reicht“, sagt Parrish.

„Jordan“, murmelt Stiles.

Parrish schaut dich nicht an. Darüber bist du froh.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Frage stellen über heute Nacht, okay?“, sagt er. Er stellt einen Stuhl genau neben deinen.

Stiles nickt, wendet den Blick nach unten. Er knüllt die Bettdecke in seiner Faust zusammen und in deinen Augen brennen Tränen, als du seine zerschundenen Knöchel siehst. Er hat gekämpft. Dein Junge hat gekämpft.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo du heute Nacht hinwolltest?“

Stiles blinzelt und runzelt die Stirn, als ob er sich nicht an seine Entscheidungen erinnert, die er früher in dieser Nacht getroffen hat – er wollte einen Notfall-Michshake holen oder eine Pizza oder sich mit Scott treffen oder irgendetwas Typisches, etwas Typisches für Teenager – bis zu dem, was passiert ist.

„Ich ging zu…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich und Scott wollten lernen. Ich wollte ein paar Sodas holen.“

„Wie spät war es da?“

„Ehm… Sieben? Sieben Uhr dreißig?“

Du schließt kurz die Augen. Es war nach Mitternacht, als die Sanitäter ihn hergebracht haben.

„Ich war– Ich ging zurück zum Jeep.“ Er schließt plötzlich den Mund, sein Kiefer zuckt.

Parrishs Stimme ist ruhig. „Kannst du mir sagen, wie viele es waren?“

„V-Vier?“ Er wird plötzlich blass, verrenkt sich seitlich und kotzt über den Rand des Bettes. Es ist hauptsächlich flüssig. Es trifft den Fußboden und spritzt überall hin, verpestet den gesamten Raum. „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!“

„Ist in Ordnung“, sagst du ihm, Hände an seinen Schultern, drückst ihn zurück auf’s Kissen.

„Deine Stiefel!“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um meine Stiefel.“

„Dad.“ Er verdreht sich die Hand in deiner Uniform. „Dad, es waren vier.“

„Okay“, sagst du ihm, denn was sollst du sonst sagen? „Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, Stiles.“

Das wird es nicht.

Vorher wird es erst noch schlimmer werden.

Melissa kommt rein und putzt die Kotze weg, murmelt Stiles zu, dass er sich nicht sorgen braucht, als er sich voller Tränen für die Schweinerei entschuldigt.

Es dauert lange, bevor er sich genug beruhigt hat, damit Parrish ihn weiter befragen kann. Du hasst jede einzelne dieser Fragen und das nicht nur, weil hier dein Kind liegt. Du hast diese Fragen schon immer gehasst, aber sie sind ein notwendiges Übel.

Stiles kann die Kerle nicht beschreiben. Nein, nicht einmal ihre Stimmen. Aber er kann dich nicht angucken, als er Parrish das erzählt, und du fragst dich, ob er lügt. Dann hasst du dich selbst für diese Frage.

Er kann nicht beschreiben, wo sie ihn hingebracht haben. Irgendeine Art Lagerhalle, aber er ist sich nicht sicher.

Er erinnert sich auch sonst an nicht viel. Es waren vier Kerle, aber nur zwei von ihnen haben ihn vergewaltigt. Seine Worte: _nur zwei_. Als ob er versucht, darin Trost zu finden. Als ob es einen Unterschied macht.

„Hey, Stiles“, sagt Parrish. „Hör zu, eine Sache muss ich dich fragen, okay?“

Ihr solltet diese Unterhaltung so nicht haben.

Er ist sofort vorsichtig, zieht sich zurück gegen das Kissen. Welches kleine Licht auch immer langsam in seine Augen zurückgekehrt ist, es ist sofort verschwunden.

Parrish sieht ernst aus. „Bist du schwul, Stiles? Oder haben sie etwas gesagt, das darauf hindeutet, dass sie das dachten?“

Stiles zuckt. „Wa– Warum sollten… Warum hat das–“

„Junge.“ Du streckst deine Hand aus und umfasst seine feuchte, zitternde Hand. Die, die nicht in einem Gips steckt. „Wir müssen wissen, ob es ein Hassverbrechen ist.“

„Ziemlich… Ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich nicht besonders mochten.“ Stiles zieht seine Hand weg.

Natürlich ist es dein Kind, das aufzeigt, wie lächerlich der Begriff „Verbrechen aus Hass“ ist. Sogar wenn es ihm schlecht geht, ist sein Verstand scharf.

„Warum würden Sie– Warum fragen Sie mich das überhaupt?“

Parrish schaut dich an.

„Sie haben dich geritzt“, sagst du, und wie in alle Welt schaffst du es, dass deine Stimme nicht zittert? „Sie haben dir ein Wort in den Rücken geritzt.“

„Ein Wort?“

„Welches Wort?“, fragt er, seine Stimme bricht sich in einem Schluchzen. „Welches Wort?“

Du willst es nicht sagen. Und du willst auch nicht, dass er es aus deinem Mund hört.

„Bitch“, sagt Parrish, seine Stimme sanft, und du bist so verdammt dankbar, dass er nicht gewartet hat, bis du es sagst. „Es ist _Bitch_.“

Stiles weint so sehr, dass er sich noch mal übergibt.

Dr. Frederickson kommt herein und sediert ihn erneut.

 

-10-

Dein Kind kann unter Wasser reden mit dem Mund voller Murmeln. Er sagt sein erstes Wort, als er achteinhalb Monate alt ist und von diesem Moment an hält er nie wieder die Klappe.

Sein erstes Wort ist „Buh!“ und du und Claudia streiten tagelang darüber, was es bedeutet. Sie sagt, es ist ganz offensichtlich sein Wort für sie, und du sagst, es ist ganz offensichtlich sein Wort für dich, aber am Ende stimmt ihr beide überein, dass es ganz offensichtlich sein Wort ist für: „Heilige Scheiße, ich hab Zehen!“

Du hattest ihr versprochen, du würdest auf ihn aufpassen.

 

-11-

„Sheriff?“

Stiles schläft. Er wird noch ein paar weitere Stunden schlafen, was bedeutet, dass du zur Arbeit gehen musst.

„Sheriff?“ Parrish sieht besorgt aus. „Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen, damit Sie ihm ein paar Klamotten oder so bringen können?“

Stiles‘ Kleidung. Die Kleider, die er trug, wurden von den Leuten im Krankenhaus eingetütet. Melissa sagt, sie hätten das Vergewaltigungs-Kit verwendet, was bedeutet, sie werden alles erwischt haben. Es muss sofort in das Labor in Sacramento geschickt werden. Morgen, wenn Stiles wach ist, werden seine Verletzungen fotografiert. Es ist immer gut, zu warten, bis die blauen Flecken rauskommen. Das kommt besser vor Gericht.

Er wird auch wieder verhört werden. Dieses Mal von Detectives. Denn er mag denken, dass er sich an nichts erinnert, aber du kennst dein Kind. Er ist klug. Wenn er etwas Ruhe hatte, wenn er nicht mehr unter Schock steht, wird er sich an mehr erinnern.

Du fängst an, an deinen Fingern abzuzählen, wie viele Deputys du brauchen wirst, und Scheiß auf das Überstunden-Budget. Du willst, dass die gesamte Nachbarschaft, in der der Jeep gefunden wurde, untersucht wird. Du willst die Videoüberwachung aus dem Laden, in dem er die Sodas gekauft hat. Du willst die Videos aus den Verkehrskameras. Du willst alles.

Und vielleicht ist das ja kein Verbrechen aus Hass. Vielleicht war Stiles das Ziel, weil er dein Sohn ist. Bitch ist Gefängnisslang, natürlich. Vielleicht hat irgendein Knastbruder seine Rachefantasien an Stiles ausgelassen, weil du ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht hast. Du musst jeden Drohbrief durchgehen, den du je bekommen hast, und du wirst eine Liste brauchen, mit jedem, der gerade auf Bewährung ist.

„Sheriff!“ Parrish greift nach deinem Handgelenkt. „Ich bin dran.“

„Was?“

„Ich bin dran“, wiederholt Parrish. „Wenn Sie wollen, dass jemand anders das übernimmt, ist das in Ordnung, aber Sie können nicht da draußen sein und sich selbst darum kümmern.“

„Ich weiß.“ Du weißt das, rational betrachtet. Natürlich weißt du das. Auf emotionaler Ebene hingegen willst du dort draußen sein, etwas tun. Die Monster jagen, die deinem Jungen das angetan haben. „Das ist ein Interessenkonflikt.“

„Oh, Scheiß drauf“, sagt Parrish und du glaubst nicht, dass du ihn jemals hast fluchen hören. „Sir, Sie müssen hier sein, wenn Stiles aufwacht.“

Du weißt nicht, warum zur Hölle gerade das der Punkt ist, an dem du zusammenbrichst, aber er ist es.

Du weinst, wie du es seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hast. Wie du es nicht mehr getan hast, seit du Claudia verloren hast.

Und Parrish schlingt einen Arm um deine Schultern, schiebt dich in ein leeres Krankenhauszimmer und wartet mit dir, bis es vorbei ist.

 

-12-

Du gehst nach Hause, um eine Tasche für Stiles zu packen.

Du stehst in seinem Schlafzimmer und du denkst an all die Lügen, die er dir erzählt hat während des letzten Jahres, und an den Abstand, der zwischen euch gewachsen ist.

Verbrechen aus Hass. Mag sein.

Zufallsangriff. Mag sein.

Angriff auf dich mit ihm als Stellvertreter. Mag sein.

Du denkst an Deputy Garcia und den „Einbruch“, zu dem er letzte Woche musste. „Einbruch“, komplett mit Anführungszeichen. Jeder im Revier kennt die Adresse.

„Gott“, sagte er, als er zur Tür rausging, „die vielen Male, in der irgendwelche Fremden meine Tür eintreten, um Geld von mir zu bekommen, hab ich Recht?“

Du hast auch geschnaubt, denn ja, natürlich hatte es was mit Drogen zu tun.

Und nun fragst du dich, ob diese Geheimnisse, die Stiles hat, irgendwas damit zu tun haben, was ihm heute Nacht passiert ist.

Du nimmst Stiles‘ Schlafzimmer auseinander, sucht nach etwas, _irgendetwas_. Die Zeitschriften unter der Matratze sind weniger schockierend für dich, als Stiles sich vermutlich vorstellt. Du hast schon vor einer ganzen Weile herausgefunden, dass Stiles vermutlich bi ist. Er ist in dieses Mädchen Lydia verknallt seit der Grundschule, aber du hast gesehen, wie sein Blick manchmal einem Jungen durch den Raum folgt, so als ob er sich nicht sicher sei, warum er starrt, aber er kann trotzdem nicht weggucken. Er ist sechzehn. Er hat das Recht, verwirrt zu sein wegen seiner Sexualität, aber er hat nicht das Recht, sich deswegen zu schämen. Du wolltest ihm sowas schon lange vor heute Nacht sagen. Und jetzt wird jedes Gespräch, das ihr darüber haben werdet, überdeckt von dem, was passiert ist.

Ein Therapeut. Er wird einen Therapeuten brauchen. Du wirst einen Weg finden, einen zu bezahlen.

Die nackten Kerle aus dem Magazin machen dich nicht an, aber es ist nicht beunruhigender als das Magazin voller nackter Frauen unter der Matratze, das du, oh, okay, auf der anderen Seite findest. Dein Junge hält sich die Möglichkeiten offen.

Vermutlich eine weitere Sache, die heute Nacht zerstört wurde.

Gott. Nicht, dass du darüber nachdenken willst, wie dein Kind flachgelegt wird oder sich einen runterholt, aber er ist ein sechzehnjähriger Junge. Zumindest neunzig Prozent seines Gehirns beschäftigt sich mit nichts außer Sex.

Das haben sie zerstört.

Es gibt nichts in diesem Zimmer, das irgendwie verdächtig ist. Keine Drogen. Nicht einmal Zigaretten. Sein Laptop ist passwortgesichert.

Da ist nichts.

Natürlich ist da nichts. Stiles ist ein gutes Kind.

Er ist ein _fantastisches_ Kind.

Du hast Claudia versprochen, du würdest auf ihn aufpassen, und schau, was passiert ist.

Du willst einen verdammten Drink.

Du willst einen, wie du seit Monaten keinen mehr wolltest. Seit _Jahren_ vermutlich.

Aber du nimmst dir keinen.

Es fühlt sich nicht gerade wie ein Sieg an.

 

-13-

Eine Horde Teenager steht im Wartezimmer, als du zurück ins Krankenhaus kommst. Scott und seine Freundin Allison und Lydia Martin, dieses Mädchen, in das Stiles  seit der dritten Klasse wie verrückt verliebt ist. Du schaust auf die Uhr. Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens.

„Was tut ihr Kinder hier?“ Deine Stimme ist scharf.

„Geht es Stiles gut?“ Scotts Augen sind groß. „Wir sollten lernen, aber er ist nie aufgetaucht und er geht nicht ans Telefon und ich hab allen geschrieben und ich nehme an, aus Versehen hab ich auch Mom geschrieben, weil sie sagte, er sei hier, aber sie will mir nicht sagen, was los ist!“

Oh Gott.

„Er wurde angegriffen“, sagst du.

Allison schnappt nach Luft, bedeckt ihren Mund mit ihren Händen.

„Geht es ihm gut?“, fragt Scott.

„Angebrochene Rippen“, sagst du ihnen. „Gebrochenes Handgelenk. Ein paar blaue Flecken.“

Es klingt nicht schlimmer als eine Sportverletzung, wenn du es so sagst.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?“

„Er schläft.“

„Ich werde ihn nicht aufwecken“, sagt Scott ungeduldig. „Ich werde nur was aus dem Snackautomaten holen und ihm dalassen. Er hasst Krankenhausessen.“

„Nein. Tu das nicht.“ Du legst die Hand über deine schmerzenden Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr da rein geht.“

Scott schaut fassungslos. „Aber–“

„Scott!“ Melissa eilt durch den Flur zu ihnen. „Lass den Sheriff in Ruhe.“

„Mom, ich wollte nur sehen, ob es Stiles gut geht!“

„Es wird ihm wieder gut gehen“, sagst du.

Scott schaut dich finster an. „Sie lügen! Warum lügen Sie?“

Melissa fasst ihn streng am Handgelenk. „Geh nach Hause, Scott.“

„Warte eine Sekunde.“ Du fängst ihren Blick auf, nickst ihr zu, ihn loszulassen. „Hat jemand heute am frühen Abend irgendwas von Stiles gehört? Vor und nach sieben?“

Sie schauen sich gegenseitig an, schütteln die Köpfe.

„Keine Nachrichten? Keine verpassten Anrufe?“ Du schaust jedem einzelnen in die Augen. Das sind seine Freunde. Stiles mag Geheimnisse vor dir haben, aber du würdest deinen letzten Dollar darauf verwetten, dass er keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen hat. „Wenn er in irgendwas verwickelt war, irgendwelche gefährlichen Leute oder gefährlichen Situationen, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, damit rauszurücken.“

Scott ist nicht der Einzige, der eine Lüge erkennen kann.

Scott schaut weg. Allison verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Lydia verzieht den Mund. Ihre Leugnungen klingen leer.

„Das ist ernst“, sagst du. „Ich mache hier keine beschissenen Scherze.“

Sie gucken schockiert wegen deiner Sprache und ganz plötzlich hasst du sie dafür. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sie das verstehen. Stiles ist verletzt und es stammt nicht vom Sport. Er ist tiefer verletzt als Haut und Knochen und Muskeln, sie müssen das wissen. Sie müssen wissen, dass, in welche Scheiße sie auch immer verwickelt sind, es Zeit ist, damit herauszurücken.

„Mein Sohn“, fängst du an, aber wohin zur Hölle auch immer diese Rede führen sollte, sie bleibt an diesen Worten hängen und du wendest dich ab. Deine Atmung stockt.

„Okay“, sagt Melissa hinter dir. „Ihr Kinder geht nach Hause.“

„Mom…“

„Scott, geh nach Hause.“ Sie klingt, als sei sie selbst am Rande des Zusammenbruchs.

Du kannst dir das nicht mehr anhören.

Du gehst den Flur hinunter zu Stiles‘ Zimmer. Du gehst hinein und setzt dich in den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

Er schläft immer noch. Das gedämmte Licht scheint auf die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Er weint im Schlaf.

 

-14-

Er ist verrückt nach Dinosauriern. Geht durch eine Phase, in der es nur um Dinosaurier geht, von dem Moment an, in dem er aufwacht, bis zu dem Moment, wenn er ins Bett geht.

„Also, seit wann genau sind Brontosaurier eigentlich nicht mehr wichtig?“, fragst du Claudia eines Nachts im Bett.

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine, der Brontosaurus ist kein Dinosaurier.“

„Sagt wer?“

„Sagt unser Kind.“

„John, unser Kind ist dreieinhalb.“

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie dachten, der Brontosaurus sei ein falsch identifizierter Apatosaurus. Er hat Recht. Ich hab nachgeschlagen.“

„Wo hat er das nur gelernt?“, fragt Claudia, lachend.

„Er wird mal Paläontologe“, beschließt du.

Zwei Wochen später spielt er nicht mehr mit Dinosauriern. Er trägt einen Umhang und besteht darauf, dass du ihn Batman nennst.

Irgendwie vermisst du diese Dinosaurier-Sache.

 

-15-

Noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang gehst du noch oben ins nächste Stockwerk, um dir einen Kaffee zu holen von der einzigen Kaffeemaschine, die ertragbaren Kaffee macht. Du rufst Parrish an. Bislang haben sie nichts, aber es ist noch früh. Keine Zeugen, aber die Deputys werden die Nachbarschaft unter die Lupe nehmen, sobald die Leute wach sind und bereiter, an die Tür zu gehen. Das Überwachungsvideo aus dem Laden zeigt zwei Männer, die Stiles nach draußen gefolgt sind, nachdem er sein Soda gekauft hat. Einer von ihnen hat Windeln gekauft und er ging in die andere Richtung. Der andere Typ hat gar nichts gekauft. Parrish denkt, dass er Stiles vielleicht beobachtet hat, als er im Laden war. Er versucht, etwas über den Typen herauszufinden.

„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden“, sagst du.

„Das werde ich, Sir.“ Er atmet aus. „Wie geht es ihm?“

„Schläft noch“, sagst du ihm und gehst zurück zum Aufzug.

Wenn du wieder bei Stiles’ Tür bist, lässt du fast deinen Kaffee fallen.

Da ist ein Mann im Krankenzimmer deines Sohnes, er steht neben dem Bett. Er bewegt sich und im gedämmten Licht, das durch die halb offene Tür hereinfällt, erkennst du sein Profil. Derek Hale. Warum _verdammt_ sollte Derek Hale in Stiles‘ Zimmer sein? Eine Sekunde lang bist du rasend vor Zorn. Eine Sekunde lang bist du dir sicher, dass Hale der Mann ist, der das getan hat, rächt sich an Stiles dafür, dass du ihn verhaftet und nach dem Tod seiner Schwester befragt hast, denn dir fällt kein anderer Grund ein, warum Hale hier sein sollte, oder irgendeine andere Verbindung, die er möglicherweise mit Stiles haben könnte. Du hast eine Hand an deinem Halfter und du bist bereit, in den Raum zu stürmen, als Stiles‘ Stimme dich aufhält.

„Derek!“ Es klingt nach einem Schluchzen.

Du siehst, wie Hales Gesicht in sich zusammenbricht, und er setzt sich auf die Ecke von Stiles’ Bett. Stiles stößt sich nach oben, und Scheiße, das muss ihm wehtun, und dann wirft er seine Arme um Hales Hals. Er zittert, weint, und Hale ist einen Moment lang wie festgefroren. Dann legt er seine Hände auf Stiles‘ Rücken und streichelt ihn. Hoch und runter, hoch und runter, während Stiles weint.

Etwas zerbricht in dir.

Stiles, der vor dir zurückgescheut ist, hat seine Arme um diesen Mann, von dem du noch nicht einmal wusstest, dass er ihn kannte, und es zeigt eine Vertrautheit, über die du momentan noch nicht einmal nachdenken möchtest. Nicht nach allem.

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagt Hale. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte da sein sollen, es tut mir so leid!“

Sie weinen beide, bemerkst du. Es ist Stiles, der die Umarmung löst, sich zurücklehnt und sein Gesicht mit seiner guten Hand abwischt. „Mir tut es auch leid. Du hättest mein Erster sein sollen.“

Dein Herz bleibt stehen.

„Stiles, Gott.“ Hale schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Stimme bricht. „Das ist nicht wichtig.“

„Für mich ist es wichtig!“ Stiles schubst ihn, schreit auf, als sein Gips auf Hales Brust trifft.

Hale fängt seine schlagenden Arme auf. „Hör auf damit. Du tust dir selbst weh.“

„Du warst dazu bestimmt, mein Erster zu sein. Derek! _Du_ hättest es sein sollen! Und sie wussten das, sie _wussten_ das, verdammte Scheiße, und sie sagten, alles, was ich jetzt sein könnte, wär die Rudelschlampe!“

Hale zieht ihn in eine enge Umarmung und wiegt ihn sanft vor und zurück. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Stiles, okay? Und nichts, was sie getan haben, könnte das jemals ändern.“

Das ist das Geheimnis, das Stiles versteckt hat. Er ist in einer Beziehung. Hatte er Angst, du würdest nicht zustimmen? Natürlich würdest du das nicht. Wie alt ist Hale? Zweiundzwanzig? Dreiundzwanzig? Und worin zur Hölle ist Hale verwickelt, wenn Stiles angegriffen wird, um an ihn ranzukommen?

Stiles murmelt in das Geräusch seiner Schluchzer an Hales Halsbeuge.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er zuletzt, seine Stimme klingt rau. „Scheiße, mein Dad steht vermutlich schon am Ende des Flurs und alles.“

Hale streichelt sein Haar. „Er ging los, um Kaffee zu holen. Es ist in Ordnung. Alles, was du sagen willst, sagst du. Ich bin bei dir.“

Stiles stößt einen hörbar zitternden Atemzug hinaus. „Du wirst ihn hören, wenn er zurückkommt?“

Hales Blick geht kurz zur Tür. Er trifft deinen. Da ist etwas Herausforderndes in diesem Blick. Etwas, das dich herausfordert, ihm die Erlaubnis zu entziehen, hier mit Stiles zu sein. „Ja, ich würde ihn hören.“

Du könntest hineinstürmen und ihn hinauswerfen.

Du hast jedes Recht dazu.

Er ist ein Erwachsener.

Er ist ein Erwachsener, der irgendwie in das verwickelt ist, was Stiles passiert ist.

Er ist auch die einzige Person, der Stiles genug vertraut hat, ihn anzufassen, seitdem er ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde.

Stiles vertraut diesem Mann.

Darum, vielleicht, vorerst, kannst du darauf vertrauen.

Du entfernst dich von der Tür, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

 

-16-

Da ist irgendwas seltsam an Beacon Hills.

Es ist die Art Sache, von der jeder weiß, aber niemand spricht wirklich darüber.

Hauptsächlich sind es die Tierangriffe. Da waren ein paar fatale Tierangriffe im letzten Jahr oder so. Jeder sagt, es seien Berglöwen, aber seit wann sind die so aggressiv? Du hast sogar diesen Ranger von Yosemite hergeholt, der eine Woche im Naturschutzgebiet verbracht hat und nur eine einzige Berglöwenspur gefunden hat und die war alt.

Es ist auch anderes Zeug. Jeder kann zumindest eine Geschichte erzählen. Als du gerade angefangen hast, als Deputy zu arbeiten, wurdest du geschickt, um einen Alarm bei ein paar Läden in Filmore zu überprüfen. Du hast einen Typen überrascht in einem dieser Läden und hast ihn gejagt. Bis er an einem Gebäude hochgeklettert ist wie Spiderman.

 _Muss auf Crystal Meth sein oder so etwas_ , hast du dir selbst gesagt, bis es plausibel klang.

Claudia starb wochenlang. Länger, eigentlich, aber du wusstest seit Wochen, was jetzt jeden Tag kommen würde. Ein Tod wie ihrer ist nicht schön. Er ist nicht plötzlich genug, um zu schockieren. Er ist nicht schnell genug, als das man von Gnade sprechen könnte. Er ist langsam und ermüdend und du musst trotzdem dein tägliches Leben weiterführen. Du musst immer noch zur Arbeit gehen. Du musst dein Kind immer noch zur Schule bringen. Du kannst nicht einfach alles liegen lassen, weil du nicht weißt, wie lange es dauern wird.

Und dann war da dieses Mädchen. Teenager. Das Gesicht mit Blut bedeckt. Du hast ihre Hand gehalten, als die Feuerwehrleute versucht haben, sie aus dem Autowrack zu schneiden. Du hast mit ihr gesprochen, weil du wusstest, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde.

„Deputy“, flüsterte sie. „John.“

Hast du ihr deinen Namen gesagt? Muss wohl so sein.

„Du musst gehen. Du musst ins Krankenhaus gehen. Sie hält nicht länger durch.“

Sie hat fantasiert, armes Kind.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagte.

Und, etwas später, als du den Anruf gekriegt hast, als sie dir sagten, dass Claudia verschieden sei, als die Worte des sterbenden Mädchens einen schrecklichen, entsetzlichen Sinn ergaben, hätte es etwas geändert?

Du hast die Hand dieses Mädchens gehalten. Du glaubst nicht, dass du sie hättest loslassen können, sogar wenn du geglaubt hättest, was sie dir gesagt hat. Als du zum ersten Mal die Hand des Mädchens nahmst, hast du da nicht das Versprechen abgegeben, bei ihr zu bleiben?

Du glaubst, Claudia hätte das verstanden. Dass sie dir vergeben hätte, dafür, dass du nicht da warst.

Du glaubst, dass Stiles das nie wirklich getan hat.

 

-17-

Du warst noch ein Deputy, als das Hale-Haus niedergebrannt ist. Du erinnerst dich an Derek Hale und seine Schwester Laura. Beide Teenager, bleich, schockiert, wie sie auf einer Bank im Revier sitzen, ins Nichts starrend.

Sie sahen damals so aus wie Stiles heute.

Danach verließen sie die Stadt. Du hast ihnen das nicht übel genommen. Wenn irgendjemand einen Neuanfang gebraucht hat, waren es diese Kinder. Sie haben alles verloren und jeden.

Und dann kamen sie zurück, irgendwann.

Das Erste, was du davon wusstest, war eine halbe Leiche in den Wäldern.

Es war Stiles, der gebrabbelt hat, dass Derek Hale der Typ wäre, dass er in den Wäldern herumlungern würde, dass er Leute bedrohen würde, dass er ein _Mörder_ wäre, und Stiles und Scott haben die andere Hälfte der Leiche gefunden, begraben beim alten Hale-Haus.

Es war mehr als genug, um ihn zu verhaften, aber nicht, wie sich herausstellte, um ihn anzuklagen.

Das tote Mädchen war Laura Hale, seine Schwester, und das Forensik-Team aus Sacramento sagte, es war ein weiterer Tierangriff. Warum zur Hölle begrub Derek ihre Überreste an diesem Haus… Nun, der Junge hat es vermasselt, ganz offensichtlich. Mit dieser Geschichte ist das keine Überraschung.

Du hast ihn entlassen, dich entschuldigt und ihm empfohlen, einen Therapeuten zu finden, mit dem er reden kann.

„Wenn Ihr Sohn noch einmal mein Eigentum betritt, werde ich ihn wegen unbefugten Betretens anzeigen“, hatte er gesagt.

„Ich werde ihm das klar machen.“

Und später, als du nach Hause kamst: „Stiles! Halt dich zur Hölle von Derek Hale fern!“

„Derek Hale, der _Mörder_?“

Du hast geseufzt. „Nein, Derek Hale, dessen Schwester von einem Berglöwen getötet wurde.“

Stiles ist davongelaufen, während er vor sich hingemurmelt hat, und du wusstest, er würde das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Dein Kind hat die Aufmerksamkeitspanne eines Kolibris auf Speed, aber wenn er sich einmal an etwas festgebissen hat…

Wenn er sich festbeißt, ist er eine Maschine.

„Stiles“, hast du ihm nachgerufen. „Ich meine es so! Halt dich von Derek Hale fern!“

Wie zur Hölle kamen sie von dort hierher? Zu letzter Nacht?

Zu: _„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Stiles, okay?“_

Du musst mit Derek Hale reden.

 

-18-

Du gehst nach Hause, um zu duschen und um dich umzuziehen, dann gehst du direkt zurück ins Krankenhaus. Stiles ist wach, wenn du dort ankommst, stochert lustlos in etwas herum, das wie Rührei aussieht.

„Soll ich dir Pancakes aus dem Diner holen?“

Einen Moment lang sieht er aus, als würde er beinahe grinsen, als ob er tatsächlich eine Sekunde lang _vergessen_ könnte bei dem Versprechen seiner Lieblingspancakes, aber die kleine Kurve seiner Lippen verwandelt sich in ein Zittern und verschwindet dann. Er schubst das Tablett weg. „Ich hab keinen Hunger.“

„Trink wenigstens deinen Saft.“ Es wird ein langer Morgen werden. Er braucht etwas.

Er spielt mit dem Strohhalm.

Du nimmst Platz neben dem Bett und schaust auf deine Uhr. „Okay. Parrish wird bald hier sein und dann machen wir deine Fotos, okay?“

„Ich will nicht…“ Er bricht ab, schließt dann die Augen und nickt kurz. „Okay.“

Du willst auch nicht, dass er es tut. Du wünschst dir, dass nichts davon nötig wäre. Du wünschst, er wäre letzte Nacht zuhause geblieben.

Als Stiles gerade mit seinem Saft fertig ist, ist Parrish da.

„Hey“, sagt er, zeigt ein Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Okay“, murmelt Stiles.

„In Ordnung. Ich nehme an, dein Dad hat dir bereits von den Fotos erzählt. Der Fotograf ist jetzt draußen. Wir können es hier drinnen machen oder in einem anderen Zimmer, das entscheidest du.“

„Hier, nehme ich an.“

„Okay. Er wird sich beeilen und es für dich zu angenehm machen, wie möglich. Ich werde gleich draußen sein. Du kannst deinen Dad hier behalten, wenn du willst, oder jemand anderen. Mrs McCall vielleicht?“

„Ich will meinen Dad“, sagt er monoton.

Es ist qualvoll.

Parrish holt den Fotografen herein, einen Typen, den du sonst nur von Tatorten kennst, und ein Teil von dir beurteilt seine Leistung als Sheriff: Er ist _gut_. Professionell, ohne kalt zu sein. Er spricht die ganze Zeit mit Stiles, gibt ihm klar Anweisungen – schau in diese Richtung, Arm hoch, dreh dich ein bisschen nach links – in einem geduldigen, höflichen Ton. Der andere Teil von dir, der Vater, will ihn anschreien, dass er deinen Sohn verdammt noch mal in Ruhe lassen soll, dass er schon genug durchgemacht hat.

Stiles zuckt jedes Mal, wenn der Blitz aufleuchtet.

Er fängt wieder an zu weinen, als der Fotograf Melissa hereinbringt, damit sie die Verbände von seinem Rücken entfernt, damit er das Wort fotografieren kann, dass sie ihm eingeritzt haben.

Als es endlich vorbei ist, hilfst du ihm, wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen.

Er liegt dort, auf der Seite zusammengerollt, und starrt die Wand an.

„Stiles.“

Sein Blick wandert kurz zu dir, dann wieder weg.

„Stiles.“ Du legst eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zittert, aber drückt sie nicht weg. „Ich muss für ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit gehen.“

Sein Kopf zuckt wie ein Nicken. Er hat das sein ganzes Leben lang gehört, oder nicht? Du willst ihm sagen, dass es heute anders ist, dass es heute für _ihn_ ist, aber vielleicht ist es nicht anders. Du lässt ihn immer noch allein.

„Ich bin so schnell zurück, wie ich kann. Parrish wird jemand vor die Tür stellen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du rufen und sie rufen dann mich.“ Du drückst seine Schulter vorsichtig. „Soll ich Scott anrufen, dass er kommt und dich besucht?“

Er dreht seinen Kopf ruckartig. „Nein!“

„Okay. Ich werde ihnen sagen, keine Besucher.“

Stiles öffnet seinen Mund, so als ob er etwas sagen wird, schließt ihn dann wieder. Du gibst ihm noch einen Moment länger, um zu fragen, aber er tut es nicht.

„Wenn da sonst jemand ist“, sagst du, deine Stimme schwankend. „Irgendjemand, der dich besuchen soll...“

Etwas wie Angst blitzt in seinen Augen und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Niemand.“

Du gräbst nicht weiter. Was zur Hölle sollst du auch sagen? Wenn er dir nicht von Derek Hale erzählen will, dann wirst du nicht nachbohren.

„Okay. Ich bin bald zurück. Versuch, etwas zu schlafen.“

Er sieht so klein aus, zusammengerollt in diesem Bett.

Parrish wartet draußen.

„Derek Hale“, sagst du ihm. „Er muss auf die Wache kommen.“

„Ein Verdächtiger?“, fragt er.

Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Nein. Ich denke…“ Du seufzt. „Ich denke, er ist Stiles Freund und dass Stiles vielleicht deshalb ein Ziel wurde. Da ist etwas, dass mir keiner sagen will.“

„Das Gefühl habe ich oft in dieser Stadt“, murmelt Parrish.

Wie wahr.

„In was zur Hölle ist er verwickelt?“ Parrish runzelt die Stirn, dann macht er ein Gesicht, als würde er gerade bemerken, wie das klingt. „Hale, meine ich, nicht Stiles.“

„Das ist genau das, was ich auch wissen will.“

 

-19-

Parrish gibt die Meldung raus, aber niemand weiß, wo Hale lebt. Niemand sieht ihn oder seinen unverwechselbaren Camaro in der Stadt.

 

-20-

Zwei Tage nachdem es passiert ist, kommt Stiles nach Hause. Ein Bouquet aus bunten Ballons ist da, es wartet auf ihn vor der Haustür, jeder einzelne bedruckt mit „WERDE BALD GESUND“. Stiles schlurft direkt an ihnen vorbei, ohne zu gucken.

Du spürst einen Schwall Wut, denn die Leute wissen nicht, wie man damit umgeht. _Du_ weißt es nicht. Aber _werde bald gesund_ deckt das verdammt noch mal sicher nicht ab. Du untersuchst die Karte, weil er es nicht kann; sie ist von Allison und Lydia. Du fragst dich, ob sie es jetzt wissen. Du weißt nicht, wem Stiles es erzählt hat, aber seit gestern hat er sein Telefon zurück und du hast gesehen, wie er ein paar SMS verschickt hat. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass das einfach zu schreiben ist, aber vielleicht ist es noch schwieriger, es laut auszusprechen.

Oder vielleicht hat er es bislang noch niemanden gesagt.

Niemanden, außer Derek Hale.

Du folgst ihm nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er rollt sich auf seinem Bett zusammen.

Er ist nicht mehr das gleiche Kind, wie als er das letzte Mal hier geschlafen hat. Ihr beide wisst das.

„Pizza zum Abendessen?“, fragst du ihn.

„Einverstanden.“

„Ich werde, ah, ich werde rausgehen und welche holen.“

Er dreht den Kopf, um dich anzugucken. „Es ist okay, Dad. Mir geht es gut.“

Du willst ihn nicht allein lassen. Niemals wieder.

Du stellst sicher, dass er sein Telefon in Reichweite hat, und gehst dann zu seinem Fenster, um es zu schließen.

„Lass das, bitte.“ Er schaut dich direkt an, zum ersten Mal seit Stunden. „Lass es offen.“

„Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas brauchst“, sagst du ihm. „Auch wenn es nur extra Mozzarella-Sticks sind.“

Er wendet seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und schenkt dir kurz ein schwaches Lächeln. „Mir geht es gut, Dad.“

Du weißt nicht, ob das heißt, dass er extra Mozzarella-Sticks will oder nicht. Du wirst welche besorgen, nur für den Fall.

 

-21-

Die Fotos sind am nächsten Tagauf deinem Schreibtisch, weil du der Boss bist und alles aus Prinzip über deinen Tisch geht. Du solltest die Mappe nicht öffnen, aber du tust es. Du siehst die helle Haut deines Sohnes gezeichnet mit blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden. Du siehst die verbrannte Haut um sein linkes Handgelenk, wo er gefesselt war, den Abdruck an seinem rechten, und die rauen, dünnen Knie. Du siehst sein Gesicht, bleich und geschockt, den Blick abgewandt. Du siehst sein blaues Auge, die aufgeplatzte und geschwollene Lippe. Du siehst genau das, was eine Jury sehen würde, wenn es diese Sache jemals vor Gericht schafft. Du sieht ein Opfer.

Du siehst das Wort, dass sie ihm mit einem Taschenmesser in der Rücken geritzt haben, die Buchstaben so scharf und gezackt wie Blitze: BITCH.

Sie haben in den Rücken deines Sohnes geritzt.

Du fragst dich, ob du auch so fassungslos wärst, wenn es das Kind von jemand anderen wäre, so voll mit Hass, dass wenn die Männer, die das taten, jetzt hier wären, du den Lauf deiner Glock gegen ihre Schädel drücken und bei einem nach dem anderen den Abzug drücken würdest.

Verdammte Tiere. Gottverdammte Tiere.

Du hoffst es.

Du überfliegst den Rest des Berichts.

Es gibt einen DNA-Nachweis. Keine Treffer. Diese Typen sind nicht im System. Wie zur Hölle ist das überhaupt möglich?

„Sheriff.“ Parrish steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Er hat dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Er kriegt vermutlich so viel Schlaf wie du. „Quinn hat gerade eine Beschwerde über einen schwarzen Camaro entgegengenommen, der illegal in der Bowman Street parkt. Es ist der von Hale.“

Zehn Minuten später parkst du hinter ihm.

Parrish überprüft noch mal die Kennzeichen, um sicher zu gehen.

Es gibt nicht viel in der Bowman Street. Alte Lagerhallen, hauptsächlich. Damals, als Beacon Hills noch eine Bauholz-Industrie besaß, war das hier ihr Zentrum. Inzwischen sind die meisten Gebäude einfach ungenutzt. Die, die näher an der Hauptstraße sind, werden langsam zu Wohnungen umgebaut, aber der Wandel vollzieht sich nur langsam in einer Stadt wie Beacon Hills. Es ist nicht so, als würden sich die Hipster gegenseitig über den Haufen rennen, um hier zu wohnen.

Hipster. Sind es Hipster, die hier einziehen? Stiles würde das wissen. Dann würde er über dich lachen, weil du keine Ahnung hast.

Du tauscht einen Blick mit Parrish und ihr wählt das am nächsten gelegene Lagerhaus.

Es ist leer. Die Fenster waren vermutlich mal verglast, aber jede Scheibe wurde eingeworfen. Der Zementboden ist gesprungen und dreckig.

Hier gibt es nichts.

Dann hörst du das Heulen. Es ist laut und kommt aus der Nähe, und es bringt deine Haut zum Kribbeln und die Haare in deinem Nacken stellen sich auf.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?“, fragt Parrish, die Augen geweitet.

Wenn du es nicht besser wüsstest, würdest du sagen, es war ein Wolf.

Du und Parrish zieht eure Waffen und verlasst das Lagerhaus, steuert auf die Quelle des Geräuschs zu. Das nächste Lagerhaus ist kleiner. Das Türschloss wurde aufgebrochen. Das Gebäude selbst ist schlecht gesichert. Es gibt genügen Graffiti an den Wänden, um anzunehmen, dass hier regelmäßig jemand einbricht. Innendrin ist es dreckig. Es stinkt. Und, aus irgendeinem Grund, gibt es einen großen Ring aus schwarzem Dreck auf dem Fußboden.

Parrish lehnt sich vor und zerdrückt ein bisschen zwischen seinen Fingern. Er riecht dran und schaut überrascht. „Riecht wie Asche.“

„Asche?“

Parrish geht nach vorne, in den Kreis. „Oh, verdammt.“

Dort sind Flecken auf dem Fußboden. Das Licht ist nicht besonders, also ziehst du deine Taschenlampe aus deinem Gürtel und machst sie an.

Einen Moment lang starrst du sie leer an.

Du willst dir Stiles hier _nicht_ vorstellen, stundenlang, mit diesen vier Männern, aber natürlich ist das genau der Ort, an den dich dein Verstand sofort führt. Das hier ist, wo sie ihn hingebracht haben und ihn geschlagen haben und ihn vergewaltigt haben und als sie mit ihm fertig waren, warfen sie ihn zurück auf die Straße wie Abfall.

Du musst hier raus. Du gehst vorbei an Parrish, zurück nach draußen, in das Sonnenlicht. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis du wieder bei Atmen bist.

„Sheriff“, sagt Parrish und deutet die Straße entlang.

Derek Hales Auto fährt davon.

 

-22-

„Daddy?“

Ein paar pummelige Finger sind dabei, yep, dir die Augenlider aufzuschieben. Du ziehst deinen Kopf zurück, bevor er dir die Augen ausdrückt, und umfasst vorsichtig sein Handgelenk. „Vorsicht hier, Junge.“

„Du bist wach!“ Stiles strahlt.

„Ja.“ Du blinzelst kurz hinüber zur Uhr. Es ist ein Uhr nachmittags. Du warst bei der Arbeit fertig um acht Uhr morgens. Verdammte Nachtschichten. „Ich bin wach, Stiles. Wo ist deine Mom?“

„Sie telefoniert mit Mrs Daniels.“

„Aha.“ Du dehnst dich. „Und was glaubt sie, wo du bist?“

„Mittagessen.“ Er drückt dir die andere Hand ins Gesicht. Sie hält ein Erdnussbuttersandwich. „Willst du?“

Du öffnest den Mund, um abzulehnen, was sich offensichtlich als taktischer Fehler herausstellt, denn schon hast du das Sandwich im Mund.

„Können wir jetzt spielen?“

Du brauchst wenigstens noch ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf und sobald du fertig bist, auf diesem Sandwich herumzukauen, wirst du ihm das auch sagen. Aber dann siehst du seinen Gesichtsausdruck: Seine großen dunklen Augen sind groß mit verzweifelter Hoffnung und du kannst dich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern, wann du das letzte Mal ein paar Stunden damit verbracht hast, einfach nur mit deinem fünfjährigen Sohn zu spielen.

„Lego?“, stellst du fest, sein ganzes Gesicht voller Freude.

„Ja! Ja, Daddy! Wir spielen Lego!“

Sein triumphierendes Jubeln bringt Claudia dazu, zu euch zu rennen.

„Mommy! Ich und Daddy werden Lego spielen!“ Er rennt den Flur entlang in sein Schlafzimmer und zu seiner Spielzeugschachtel.

„Oh, John, es tut mir so leid!“

Du drückst dich selbst nach oben und wischt Sandwichkrümel von deinem Shirt. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich krieg später noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“ Du lächelst sie an. „Willst du mit uns Lego spielen?“

Claudia tut so, als würde sie einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken. „Kann ich Batman sein?“

„Könnte die Sache zum Scheitern bringen“, warnst du sie und hebst die Stimme. „Stiles, deine Mom will Batman sein. Ist das okay?“

Es kommt nur Stille von der anderen Seite des Flurs und du und Claudia versuchen, nicht zu lachen.

Das ist eine verdammt ernste Sache.

„Okay“, ruft Stiles irgendwann zurück. „Aber nur dieses eine Mal!“

„Ich bin Batman“, sagt Claudia zu dir und reicht dir die Hand, um dich auf die Füße zu ziehen, dann senkt sie ihre Stimme zu einem Knurren. „Ich bin _Batman_.“

„Da hat er das her“, sagst du zu ihr und lässt dich von ihr zu Stiles Raum ziehen. „Die ganze Verrücktheit.“

„All die _Fantastischhaftigkeit_ “, entgegnet sie.

„Ja.“ Du piekst sie in den Rippen, bis sie quietscht. „Das auch.“

 

-23-

„Er sucht sie auch“, sagt Parrish plötzlich.

„Vielleicht.“ Du lässt die Augen auf der Straße, auf Hales Auto.

„Wie zur Hölle hat er überhaupt den Tatort gefunden?“ Parrish runzelt die Stirn. „Wir haben die Nachbarschaft zwei Tage lang beobachtet. Wenn sich Stiles nicht an irgendwas erinnert hat–“

„Vielleicht. Momentan interessiert mich mehr, wohin er will.“

„Und wer da sein wird, wenn er ankommt“, stimmt Parrish zu.

Was auch der Grund ist, warum du ihm mit drei Autos Abstand folgst, anstatt ihn abzufangen. Wenn Hale den Tatort gefunden hat, kann er vielleicht auch Stiles Angreifer finden.

Das ist vermutlich verrückt. Eine Verbindung aus Stress und Trauma und Schlafmangel. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass Derek Hale mehr Erfolg darin haben sollte, die Männer zu finden, als das gesamte Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department, aber was hast du jetzt schon noch zu verlieren?

Abgesehen von deinem Verstand.

Hale lenkt auf den Parkplatz eines billigen Motels in einer Ecke der Stadt, die Reifen quietschen.

Parrish parkt an der Ecke der Straße. Er fährt nicht auf den Motelparkplatz. Er versteckt den Cruiser hinter ein paar Lorbeerbüschen. Du kannst den Parkplatz von hier sehen. Du siehst, wie sich die Fahrertür des Camaros öffnet. Einen Moment später öffnet sich auch die Beifahrertür.

Hale ist nicht allein.

Scott klettert aus dem Auto.

Was zur _Hölle_ geht hier vor sich?

Parrish lehnt sich nach vorne über das Steuer, schielend. „Was _tun_ sie?“

Hale und Scott stehen auf dem Parkplatz, das Gesicht einer kleinen Reihe hässlicher Motelzimmer zugewandt, die sich direkt hin zum Asphalt öffnen. Wenn du es nicht besser wüsstest, würdest du sagen, sie heben ihre Gesichter, um zu _riechen_. Scott hat den gleichen Ausdruck großer Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht wie Bodie, der Bluthund, den das Revier manchmal für Suchen verwendet.

„Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung“, murmelst du.

Hale und Scott starren sich gegenseitig einen Moment lang an, dann, Schultern gerade, stürmen sie in einen der Räume.

Hale tritt die Tür ein und die Hölle bricht los.

 

-24-

„Hör auf.“ Claudia lacht.

„Das ist steinhart“, sagst du ihr, drückst eine Hand gegen ihren Bauch.

„Oh, John, ich liebe es, wenn du mir schmutzige Dinge sagst!“

Du fängst an, schallend zu lachen. „Ich meinte _dich_ , nicht mich. Ich hab angenommen, du wärst weich.“

„Na, da ist kein Platz, um weich zu sein.“ Wahr. Sogar ihr Bauchnabel kommt heraus. Sie nimmt deine Hand und bewegt sie. Du kannst einen harten Klumpen unter ihrer Haut fühlen. „Spürst du das? Das ist entweder ein Arsch und ein Ellbogen.“

„Verrückt, zu denken, dass er bald hier ist.“

„Ja.“ Claudia piekt das Baby in den Arsch. Oder möglicherweise den Ellbogen. „Komm da raus, Baby, dein Daddy und ich wollen dich kennenlernen.“

 _Ja_.

Das Baby erhellt bereits jetzt deine Welt. Du kannst er nicht erwarten, bis du ihn endlich halten kannst.

 

-25-

Die Schreie sind weg, fast direkt nachdem sie angefangen haben.

Man hört zwei Schüsse,

Der Camaro schießt aus dem Parkplatz, während du zum Motelzimmer rennst.

In dem Motelzimmer sind vier tote Männer und genug Waffen, um eine kleine Armee auszustatten.

Vier tote Männer, die aussehen, als hätte man ihnen den Hals herausgerissen.

Es erscheint angebracht.

Du verstehst diese Scheiße nicht, aber du wirst sie annehmen.

Du wirst sie annehmen.

Du diskutierst es niemals mit Parrish, aber du bemerkst, dass er, als er seinen Bericht einreicht, die Namen Derek Hale oder Scott McCall nicht erwähnt.

Du magst Parrish.

 

-26-

Normal kommt langsam zurückgeschlichen, in schmerzhaften Schritten.

Am Ende der Woche geht Stiles wieder zur Schule. Dann weigert er sich die nächsten beiden Tage, auch nur sein Bett zu verlassen.

Scott kommt jeden Morgen vor der Schule vorbei. Er kommt auch jeden Nachmittag vorbei und spielt Videospiele mit Stiles. Ein paar Mal bringt er Allison mit und auch Lydia taucht ein, zwei Mal auf, sie sieht so ordentlich und perfekt zurechtgemacht aus wie immer. Du magst sie schon aus Prinzip nicht – verwöhnte kleine Highschool-Prinzessin – aber es braucht nur ein paar Unterhaltungen mit ihr, damit du deine Meinung änderst. Unter dem perfekten Haar und Make-Up und dem großäugigen gekünstelten Gesichtsausdruck sie ist ein Erlebnis, Lydia ist clever. Sie ist außerdem beeindruckend. Kein Wunder, dass Stiles verrückt nach ihr war.

Stiles beginnt mit einer Therapie. Es ist schrecklich. Er hasst es. Er will nicht wieder dorthin gehen.

Aber er tut es und sehr langsam fängt es an, einen Unterschied zu machen.

Du nimmst ihn mit zu einer Beratung zu einem plastischen Chirurgen und zuckst ein bisschen zusammen wegen der Kosten. Stiles bemerkt das und du fühlst dich wie ein verdammtes Arschloch, wenn du siehst, wie schuldig er sich fühlt.

Ein paar Tage später knallt er ein Magazin vor dir auf den Tisch. Ein Tattoo-Magazin.

„Was ist das?“, fragst du, aber du weißt es schon.

„Billiger als eine Operation“, sagt er, streckt den Kiefer vor.

„Du bist sechzehn.“

„Du kannst das Formular für mich unterschreiben.“

Du blätterst durch das Magazin. „Woran denkst du?“

Die engen Linien um seine Augen entspannen sich und sein Mund hat diesen typischen Ausdruck. „Es gibt ein Design, das sich Triskele nennt…“

Er holt sein Telefon heraus und googelt es, um es dir zu zeigen.

Es dauert einen Monat, bis du hörst, dass Stiles tatsächlich über etwas lacht. Du machst Abendessen, während es passiert – Spaghetti – und du versuchst, genau zu beschreiben, wie dieser Mist passiert ist, als Garcia ein totes Eichhörnchen in Carters Schreibtischschublade gelegt hat, außer, wie sich herausgestellt hat, dass es nicht so tot war, wie er geglaubt hat.

Das Geräusch seines Lachens erschreckt euch beide ein bisschen und bevor du es bemerkst, hast du Tränen im Hals stecken.

„Oh, Gott, Dad“, sagt Stiles zu dir mit großen Augen „Was tust du– Nicht _weinen_!“

„Ich weine nicht“, sagst du ihm. „Zwiebeln.“

Die Zwiebeln sind noch ungeschnitten. Und in der Tüte.

„Ja“, sagt er mit einem trockenen Zucken um den Mund, das du mehr vermisst hast, als du mit Worten beschreiben kannst. „Zwiebeln.“

Später, während ihr esst, beschließt du, dass ihr beide dafür bereit seid.

„Weißt du“, sagst du zu ihm. „Wenn du jemals Lust hast, Derek zum Essen einzuladen, dann ist das okay.“

„D-Derek?“

„Derek“, sagst du ihm. „Derek Hale, dein Freund.“

Er wird knallrot und findet plötzlich irgendetwas furchtbar faszinierend an seiner Spaghettisoße, das man unbedingt gleich anstarren muss. Und nicht aus den Augen lassen darf. Er zieht die Nase kraus. „Oh, ehm, okay.“ Er schaut kurz zu dir hoch, dann zurück auf die Soße. „Nächste Woche? Freitag?“

„Freitag wäre gut.“

Seine Lächeln sind so selten in diesen Tagen, dass du jedes einzelne auskostest.

 

-27-

Am Donnerstag fahren du und Parrish zu den Überresten des Hale-Hauses.

„Hier lebt er?“, fragt Parrish und zuckt dann mit den Schultern, so als ob er sich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass das nicht das Verrückteste ist, was er über Derek Hale weiß.

Tatsächlich wäre „wissen“ eine Übertreibung. Du und Parrish habt das nie wirklich besprochen.

„Schräge Stadt“, hatte er gesagt, als ihr beobachtet habt, wie die Körper in diesem Motelzimmer in Leichensäcke verstaut wurden.

„Yep“, hattest du gesagt und dich gefragt, ob seine Kündigung am nächsten Tag auf deinem Schreibtisch landen würde.

Ist sie bislang nicht.

Die eine Sache, die du weißt, ist, dass Derek Hale irgendwie die Typen aufgespürt hat, die Stiles wehgetan haben, und sie getötet hat. Und vermutlich hat er dir den Job gerettet – und deine Freiheit – als er das getan hat, denn du hättest nicht gezögert, das Gleiche zu tun, hättest du sie zuerst gefunden.

Diese Monster haben jede verdammte Sache verdient, die sich gekriegt haben.

Derek Hale wartet auf den geschwärzten Überresten der Veranda, als du und Parrish aus dem Auto aussteigen.

„Du lebst hier, Derek?“, fragst du.

„Hin und wieder“, sagt er. „Sir.“

„Besorg dir eine anständige Wohnung“, sagst du ihm. „Und einen Job.“

Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen.

„Das war’s. Das war Das Gespräch. Abgesehen von dem kleinen Teil, wo ich dir sage, dass wenn du ihm wehtust, ich dafür sorge, dass du bereust, auch nur geboren worden zu sein.“

Er richtet sich auf. „Ich würde ihm nie wehtun.“

Du weißt das. „Außerdem behältst du die Hosen an, bis er 18 ist.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Du glaubst ihm tatsächlich, auch wenn du dir ziemlich sicher bist, dass es zu einem Kampf führen wird, sobald Stiles wieder er selbst ist. Teenager-Jungs sind eben, wie sie sind, und Stiles ist ziemlich zielorientiert.

Dieser Hund, den er wollte, als er dreizehn war?

Er hielt das aufrecht über _Monate_. Am Ende hattest du ihn runtergehandelt zu einer Playstation. Was, wie du dann vermutet hast, die ganze Zeit sein Ziel war. Das Kind ist ein Intrigant.

„Er wird dich am Freitag zum Abendessen einladen.“ Du legst die Hände auf deinen Werkzeuggürtel. „Du wirst ja sagen.“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Gut.“ Du wendest dich zum Gehen.

„Sheriff?“ Er schaut ein bisschen aus wie das verängstigte Kind, an das du dich erinnerst aus der Nacht des Feuers. „Beim Motel. Ich weiß…“ Sein Blick wandert kurz zu Parrish und wieder zurück. „Ich weiß, Sie haben gesehen –“

„Du weißt nicht, was ich gesehen habe“, sagst du ihm, „denn du warst nicht da.“

Er runzelt wieder die Stirn. „Wollen Sie es nicht wissen?“

Du tauscht einen Blick mit Parrish. „Derek, hier ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Mein Kind ist anstrengend. Er ist unruhig und schusselig und _laut_ und so verdammt klug, dass er die meisten Leute ausstechen kann, sogar mich. _Ganz besonders_ mich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Stiles das Beste ist, das mir jemals passiert ist, und vielleicht ist das eine Sache, die wir gemeinsam haben.“

Derek schluckt und nickt.

„Ich weiß, dass er Geheimnisse vor mir hat, und ich weiß, dass er mir davon erzählt, wenn er soweit ist. Ich weiß, was auch immer in diesem Motelzimmer passiert ist, würde netteren Leuten nicht passieren.“ Deine Stimme schwankt hier ein bisschen. „Und, Derek? Ich weiß, dass sich um Stiles zu kümmern manchmal mehr ist, als ein Einzelner bewältigen kann.“

Er nickt wieder, bewegt die Finger an seinen Seiten.

„Du bist jetzt im Team“, sagst du ihm. „Verscheiß es nicht.“

„Werde ich nicht.“

Tatsächlich glaubst du auch das.

 

-28-

„Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen, nicht wahr, John?“

„Ja. Ja, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen.“

„Versprich es mir.“

Es war das letzte Versprechen, das du ihr je gegeben hast.

Am Ende war es das Einzige, was für sie noch wichtig war.

Für dich ist es immer noch das Einzige, was wichtig ist.


End file.
